


Mr. Lonely

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [175]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Episode: s01e11 Scarecrow, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Sad Dean, Understanding John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean kind of has serious abandonment issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 11 Scarecrow
> 
> Song taken from Mr. Lonely by Bobby Vinton ---->; https://youtu.be/djU4Lq_5EaM

Dean kind of has serious abandonment issues.

It started when he saw his mother burn. He knew it wasn't her fault, not in the slightest, but it still hurt when his father would just lay in bed and leave him with his brother, who would cry his eyes out because mommy wasn't coming to sing to him and daddy wasn't moving out from under the covers. He became an official parent at four years old.

Everything got a little worse when John would leave to go drink or to do research on shadowy beings that could set people on fire after he taught Dean how to feed babies and change diapers. Dean had to hold Sam and play with him and beg him to just be quiet for five minutes so he could concentrate. Sure, he made sure Sam got as much love and affection as he could give him, but where the fuck was John when  _Dean_ needed a hug or an hour to color in a coloring book? Why isn't  _Dean_ worthy of love?

When he got older, his dad started to teach him things. He got to earn his father's praise and he got attention because he shot all of the cans off of the fence post in under three minutes, and Sam started turning all sweet and innocent and he had someone who loved him and appreciated him. Slowly but surely, he started feeling a little less empty inside. And then Sam went to Stanford. And everything went to shit.

When Sam left, Dean completely shut down. He stopped wanting to eat, or talk, or drink. All he wanted to do was sleep the days and the nights away, but he knew that he had to at least keep himself alive if he didn't want his dad to kick his ass. It got really bad when he realized that part of the reason he felt so miserable was because he was in love with his brother. He felt really alone when he had that epiphany, but the strange thing was, John seemed to get it. He would gently but firmly force Dean out of bed and glare at him until he showered and put on clean clothes. He never once lost his temper, and he never once yelled at him, and Dean started to not feel alone anymore.

All of a sudden, Sam came back, and this time he stayed. Now, Dean had his brother, the love of his life with him, and he had reassurance that his dad was alive somewhere out there. As time went on, it started getting better, and Sam started getting more affectionate towards him, until one day he kissed him out of the blue, and everything was good. Until John said to stop looking for him, and he started feeling like shit again. But this time, he had Sam with him to help get him back on his feet, and everything was okay.

 


End file.
